1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water- and cement-based cementation slurries which are injected to encase reinforcing means therefor, in particular to encase prestressed steel cables, frames, braces, trusses, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Satisfactorily encasing a prestressed steel armature, whether cable, frame, brace, truss, rod, wire, etc., is known to this art as being more difficult, the longer the encasing required. This length can be as much as 10 to 15 meters for a vertical cable, and several hundreds of meters for a longitudinal cable.